


Blue Ink can't be copied

by Bishmonster



Series: Blue Ink. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cockblocking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Sister, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: A Soulmate AU for my sister for her birfday!!!!!no longer on hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticatedTendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/gifts).



> Let's just pretend that soulmates can communicate through writing on their inner forearm. Don't ask too many questions. I do not have the answers. This is my first soulmate fic. 
> 
> Also I have too many open fics.

“I'm gonna die a virgin.”

“You are not gonna die a virgin.” Jane replied, she was pouring two shots of the good cactus juice. Her hair was loose and her face was dirty from a hard day of putting everything back after the jack booted thugs dumped it off. Right before they snatched Eric away in a hushed and menacing manor. Jane didn't like it. Darcy didn't either. She had grown quite found of the older gentleman. Darcy had proposed midnight margaritas. Jane had agreed. That had been hours ago and they were running out of sweet and sour mix.

Darcy took some comfort in her friend's reassuring and positive tone until she followed with: “Stop being so dramatic.”

“Don't judge me! You're getting busy with a Thunder God.” Darcy squawked. She was also vaguely wondering where her glasses were.

“Well, if you’d quit going around tasing people… besides, it was only a few kisses and like one butt grab.” Jane’s faced was pained remembering the awkward embrace.

“Judgy!!!!!! That was judgy Jane and I will not hesitate to smoosh your judgy face.”

“But you won't even let me motorboat you!” The two ladies drank another shot of tequila. “You threatened to shave my eyebrows if I tried. How is anyone gonna get in your pants if you won't even let your best friend motorboat you.”

“The correlation between the tequila you ingest and your fascination with my ta-tas is no coincidence. Ask me when you are sober and we will see.” Darcy had endured to many morning after blushes to let it happen again.

“That's adult talk for ‘no’.”

“Bite your tongue. I see no adults here!” Darcy shut her mouth and in a much smaller voice, “I’m nearly 22 and I've never had a mark. At least you have.”

“I thought mine was a mental patient.” Jane gave up on aiming for the shot glass and sipped from the bottle. It was weird how she couldn't feel the burn anymore.

“He very nearly was.” Darcy reminded her. The two ladies shared a look and then fell into each other side by side, laughing and more than a little hysterical with it. Shorty after, Darcy passed out on the roof’s lawn chair and Jane killed the bottle. Her soulmate was light years away, time of return, unknown. But Darcy didn't even have a soulmate and that was always gonna be a whole lot worse.

*****

Something was burning her arm. It was not a pleasant sensation and she, in no way, knew what it was. Darcy tried to show Jane but her bestie was elbows deep in Science! And it was hard to pull her out. They were also out of pop tarts, so like, no bribing was going to happen anytime soon.

Everything tingled. Everything. It was the oddest sensation, like her whole body was waking up, and she didn't like it one damn bit, not one! Because she was pretty sure it had something to do with her soulmate. How in the hell was she going to deal with being 22 fucking years older than her soulmate. What the fuck was her life?

********

“Jane! Jane! Jane! Jane! Jane! Jane! Jane! Jane! Jane! Jane!”

“What! What do you want. Jesus! Darcy I'm trying to work.” Jane looked completely and utterly like a insane asylum patient. It had been three months since the Chitari invasion and still no word from Thor. Not even Asgardian gibberish. Jane was… distraught and Eric was off the rails and Norway was fucking cold. Darcy hated Norway. In fact, lately she hated all the cold things.

Which sucked because ice cream.

She just couldn't get warm enough. And now… well now she was just really fucking confused because…

“Look! Look at my arm! Tell me I'm not seeing things!!! Am I seeing things? Cuz this… this feels like I'm going crazy.” She held her arm out in an awkward angle so Jane could see what she was seeing. She jerked it a couple of times to get Jane to just look, Jesus Christ, why wasn't Jane looking???

“Darcy I don't have time for this.” And Darcy got it. She really did. She understood perfectly why Jane was acting alternately listless and manic. Darcy had gone through the same thing when she had turned fifteen and realized exactly what was wrong with her, exactly why her parents shot her worried looks and why her grandmother would knit her beautiful sweaters even when it was a hundred and ten fucking degrees outside. Darcy was trying to be respectful but… this was big and she needed her goddamn best friend.

“Jane, please.” And it worked. Something about her tone, the quietness of it, the plea. A tone she’d only ever used once before when she had confessed to Jane that she had never had a soulmate mark and probability never would. Only, she had been wrong.

“What The Fuck Is That?” Jane screeched! The smaller woman grabbed Darcy’s arm painfully. Darcy didn't care at all.

“Right! I know right! You see it too! Thank the baby Jesus because I thought I was going crazy!” She breathed out. Finally. Fucking finally. Darcy hadn't even been aware she was holding her breath.

“Did you take a picture of it? Before it fades!” Jane was tugging her to the catch all draw completely forgetting how phones worked in the 21st century.

“Yes! But it keeps coming back!” Jane was bent over her arm eyeing the skin closely. She could see where pen markings were slowly being etched onto Darcy’s pale skin.

“What do you mean?”

“Over and over. I don't get it. I thought they only last a little while.”

“Some do. It depends on how quickly they wipe it off. Who wants to go around with ink on their skin like a heathen.”

Darcy looked Jane up and down like she was crazy. Because she was crazy. The poor woman had notes scribbled across the back of her hands, her palms and the top of her knee through the hole in her jeans.

“Why would someone draw the New York skyline on a baby?” Jane puzzled.

*******

Steve Rogers was bored. The kind of bored that used to get Bucky and him into all sorts of mischief. The kind of bored that made his mother slap a pencil in his hands when he was too sick to barely stand much less run around, with a stern and loving: “Draw me something pretty.”

Steve had never been sure but his mother had claimed to love the science fiction robots he used to create for her.

Steve’s knuckle whitened and he pressed too hard on his arm. Natasha snuck a glance at him and raised a brow. Steve wasn't as adapt as Hawkeye when it came to interpreting her face but he was pretty sure she was conveying “calm yourself” with an “are you ok” interspersed with burning curiosity. Steve didn't know how to answer her so he shrugged and struggled not to chaff at the too tight clothing of this era. Half the time it was almost as bad as one of his suits.

Geez, this meeting was long. Fury demanded a safety meeting. What a joke. The instructor was going on and on about using their skills and abilities for “the greater good” and not to impress spectators. Steve was pretty sure the little guy was going to hemorrhage with all the eye rolling and evil glares he was shooting at both Tony and Clint. Klein didn't want to be there anymore than the Avengers did and it was making everyone a little twitchy. Worse there was no more paper because Sam and Scott had spent the first hour trying to make paper airplanes and failing because Wanda kept interfering and making the papers into complicated origami swans with her red minded mist.

Bucky, still hallowed eyed from recovery, had smirked in a hauntingly familiar way and had tossed Steve a blue Bic pen. Drawing on his arm wasn't a new thing but he hadn't done it in a long while. He had never gotten any response and the allure of a soulmate was obsolete when he was a scrawny sickly kid. His only solace was Bucky’s blank skin. So they had vowed “til the end of the line” and Steve had saved up for a sketch book.

Things were vastly different now. Steve was different, physically healthy and strong. And Bucky had a metal arm. Even if he had a soulmate, he never would know it.

Steve spent the better part of the entire meeting drawing New York the way he remembered it. Over and over tracing the lines until his skin felt like sandpaper and his eyes were crossed. When it was time to leave he looked up, cracking his neck. All of the team was looking at him.

“What?”

“That's real beautiful, Steve.” Scott said, reaching out to touch it but actually drawing his hand back last minute.

“Yeah buddy, that's something else. Can't wait to see what you get in response.” Tony’s face blanched as soon as he said it. Before he could open his mouth Steve clapped him on the back.

“Thanks Tony.” Then he left to wash the damn thing off.

He was nearly through half a bar of zest before he realized the tiny stick like figure near the elbow was not something he had drawn at all. Nor was the phallic shape between its legs.

“Um…what?”

*********

Waking Bucky up in the middle of a dead and dreamless sleep probably wasn't his wisest move. The unrelenting, surprisingly warm weapon at his throat was testament. Bucky’s reaction was worse. The wide eyed panic, the shame and then the worst part, the shuttered shut look. Steve’s sorrow was too fold.

He was glad his friend was alive, he was sorry he’d had to endure torture to survive.

“What is it?” Bucky’s voice was foreign as much as the intonation was the same. Steve paused. Should he tell Bucky? Would it be too much? The difference in their existence too much of a chasm to cross? Yeah, Steve had been frozen but Bucky had been… through hell. The physical manifestation of the short end of the stick.

“I…” he struggled to come with anything other than the thing he wanted to say. Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“Out with it. And don't try to lie. You've always been shit at it.” It was the smirk that broke Steve. Old and familiar and indulgent. The smug bastard.

“I think my soulmate might be a guy.”

“Let me see!” Bucky finally sat up. Steve tossed him a black t-shirt knowing how much he hated anyone seeing the vulnerable part where the metal fused with flesh.

“That's an awful lot of dicks, Steve. And… what is that? A pair of balls? Wow. Um. You might be right, also… shitty artist.”

“I'm not ready to be gay,”

“You're ridiculous.” Bucky responded. “You could be, I don't know, platonic.”

“That's a load of horseshit James Buchanan.”

“Language Steven Grant.”

“You know that's not how soulmates work.”

“You know that you don't need a soulmate to be happy.”

Steve paused the mild panicking over his sexuality. Bucky was right. To a degree. He'd never needed a soulmate before. He certainly didn't need one now. Not with the life they led. Steve gave a sharp nod and turned on his heel. Bucky didn't need to see his panic. Didn't need to see his euphoria. He'd been right to be hesitant before. It was too much. He'd been selfish wanting to share.

“Steve…” Bucky said plaintively.

“I'll see you in the morning. Go back to sleep.” Steve called back over his shoulder. He, for one, was going for a run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy never did take an art class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Soooooo Many plot bunnies hopping around for this. The key is catching one!

“I have never felt more lonely than I do right now. It's worse than what it was before. Why is this a thing. How do I get over it?”

“There is not enough tequila in the world for me to answer you.” Jane was slurring. Her mahogany hair spread out on the bar. Darcy tried not to think too hard about the years worth of spilled liquor on the old wood. Or the weird smell inside the cheapest bar they could find. London, in all its glory.

“He will come back.” Darcy was pretty sure Thor would come back. Otherwise, shitty princes were shitty. What kind of royalty made a promise he couldn't keep.

“I have a date tomorrow.” Jane whispered like it was a secret. Darcy snorted into her Whiskey Sour. Finally. Two years of pining and her bestie was ready to move on. Darcy, fully aware of her hypocrisy, silently toasted the blitzed astrophysicist.

“Are you going to sleep with him?”

“Darcy!” Jane raised her head up to blink blearily at her. Brown eyes of liquid chocolate.

“What? It's a legit question.” No shame, Darcy-girl, no shame!

“I have a soulmate.” Jane reminded her primly.

“You don't have to be soulmates to have sex. It's just sex.”

“Says the virgin.”

“I can hook up with someone if I wanted to.” Darcy said loudly enough to get the attention of the entire fucking bar. An older dude got this -interested- look in his eye. Darcy shook her head at him. Nope.

“Please. We’ve had this conversation.” Jane laid her head back down and moaned a little.

“You're not playing fair, Janie. Drunk!Me is allowed to forget any and all previous conversations in regards to my sexuality to win this argument pertaining to yours.”

“Drink more and shut the fuck up Darcy.”

“Point taken.”

******

It wasn't until after the Dark Elves were defeated and she could still taste Ian on her tongue like bitter chocolate, that she realized what she wanted, what she needed, was exactly what Jane had. And she needed to stop being chicken shit long enough to ask the questions she needed to ask. And answer the ones she just hadn't been ready for.

“My name is Darcy.” She looped along the middle of her arm where the vein was the bluest.

**********

Darcy. Her name was Darcy. She had a name! She was a she! Ok, statistically, she was probably a she. Not that it mattered. He’d had 18 months to come to the conclusion, if given a chance he could love a fella. It was the sex thing where things went sideways.

These were literally the only thoughts Steve had for the hour after he felt the strange tingling. A tingling he hadn't felt in months. The relief he felt not seeing a crudely drawn penis on his arm was… huge.

Bucky was shooting him worried looks. He probably had a stupid grin on his face. Elation was a foreign concept but there all the same.

“She has a name!” He probably could've picked a better time than Natasha’s “family dinner” that consisted of strange goulash and Clint throwing spitballs at Sam from atop the refrigerator. They had given up trying to get him to park his ass in a seat. He wasn't even the worst offender. Bruce was asleep with a pen in his hand held like a spoon next to his completely full bowl. Tony was taking pictures and trying to see how many quarters he could land on the sleeping scientist’s shoulder. Scott was taking bets. Wanda and Vision were flirting painfully awkward in the corner while Pepper was taking a video call. And Natasha was looking like a cat with a canary. The place may be chaos but they all showed up for her. Because it meant something.

“She?” Bucky asked slyly.

“It's mostly a girl’s name.” He said defensively. “I looked it up.” Which was when he found all eyes on him. Natasha’s were the worst, squinting at him like he had broken her trust. But it was Tony who accused:

“You have a soulmate!” Tony yelled, complete with pointing. Bruce snorted himself awake and blinked blearily at everyone. “Didn't anyone ever teach you to share?”

“What? I… not this… I mean… I told Buck.” Several offended gasps later he continued. “It's private.”

“You just didn't want ‘em all to see all those dicks on your arm.”

“Dicks?” Asked Wanda.

“Dicks!” Exclaimed a cackling Scott.

“Penis!” Yelled Clint for no apparent reason.

“I thought… well, you know what I thought.” Steve shrugged uncomfortably, cheeks on fire. This was beyond embarrassing. “Thanks a lot James Barnes.” For throwing him under the bus.

“Anytime, Punk.”

“What's her name?” Pepper asked quieting everyone. Down to the serious business.

“Darcy.” Steve was blushing for an entirely different reason now.

“Nice.” Sam said.

“Cool name.” Clint mumbled.

“Friday!” Tony demanded. “Any and all Darcy’s.”

“On it boss.” Friday intoned. If she were a woman she would think the order insurmountable. But she was not just a woman. She was an AI. No task was too big. But she could use a little more information. “Should I check worldwide, Sir?”

“Did she say anything else?” Tony asked Steve.

“Up until now, it's just been the dicks.” He said sheepishly. “She wouldn't answer any of my questions.”

“Steve thought she was a guy.”

“Shut it, Jerk.”

“Boys, boys, boys.” Natasha said. “Settle down. We will find out who she is.”

“I… uh… don't want to cheat.” He was rubbing the back of his neck and trying to make himself smaller.

“Steven, are you aware of how rare this is for any of us.” Natasha spread her arms to encompass all of their little family.

“You don't…?” One by one they were all shaking their heads, even Scott whose soulmate was alive and well.

“Mine ran off and got remarried.” Scott said it only a little sad.

Steve didn't know what to say. He looked at all their faces with varying degrees of hope, even Natasha who had never been stoic but wasn't an open book either.

“We need this Steven.” Pepper laid a cool hand on his arm. She wasn't looking at him though, she was eyeballing a slightly angry, very emotive Tony, who had never had a soulmate either and spent the better part of his life trying to prove to the world that he didn't need one.

Steve did the only thing he could do and hoped he wouldn't regret. He nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting such a better response than I ever imagined and I want to thank each and everyone that left Kudos or Comments! This has made my day!!!!


	3. I shall name thee... land!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things   
> Go   
> Down  
> Read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a PSA... pretty sure there are a literal fuckton of mistakes in there but I'm ready for the good stuff and will come back to edit later

“Thor wants to take us to New York.” Darcy was watching a pantless Selvig make eggs. Things could get interesting and she didn't want to miss any of it. Plus she had to fire Ian the Intern. No fraternizing was a rule.

Ok, so she didn't actually fire him. He was all like “this is crazy” and I didn't sign up for dark elves” before he hightailed it out of there. Darcy was ashamed of herself for kissing a coward. Or someone that… practical. And not her soulmate.

“Neat.” Darcy replied to Jane, chin in hand.

“Darcy don't be that way. It's only been one day.” Jane tried to steal Darcy’s uneaten pop tart. Not gonna happen. Darcy had ninja skills when it came to pastries.

“Yeah, Jane, and he can't find a pen.” She snarked.

“Maybe he doesn't know what to say. You kinda went crazy with the peen. It might've scared him off.” Jane and logic sitting in a tree…

“If a plethora of dicks scares him off…” Darcy didn't really mean it. Passive aggressively calling her soulmate a dick nearly every day for a year was a little much even for her.

“Yeah, what was the universe thinking?” Jane crinkled her nose.

“Exactly.” Darcy could practically hear her best friend’s eye roll. “What's in New York?”

“Smooth subject change.” Jane commented. “The Avengers are in New York.

  
******

Darcy plugged in earbuds at the airport. She did her best to not give away how excited and awed she was to be traveling first fucking class on one of Tony Stark’s fancy ass jets. She listened to Macklemore’s “Downtown” on repeat play with her iPod, not putting it away until after they arrived at the Tower. Jane was shooting her disappointed looks. Jane needed to chill the fuck out. Darcy felt like she was going to vibrate right out of her skin. She had just enough pride to want to contain it.

“Holy shitballs.” Tony Stark’s lair was glittery golden glass. So much for containing it but this view was amazing. Darcy wasn't sure what the buildings were just that they were fucking majestic. She felt immense and insignificant all at once. It made her head spin a little.

Thor was laughing at her face. He knew. She might forgive him for it one day. The Thunderer introduced them to Pepper Potts, the reigning queen of success and Tony Stark, the king of sass. Darcy kept to herself. She found a pen in her bag. “I'm in New York!!!!!” She wrote, unable to stop herself. She had to share. She was too distracted to think about the disappointment if he didn't respond.

*******

“Jesus flicking Christ Steve! What the fuck is you problem? That guy almost ripped you head off. Head in the game jerkwad!”

Steve frowned at Clint. The archer was in a piss poor mood. His language was atrocious. Not to mention his attitude. Steve looked at his arm, obscured by the tight uniform. He didn't have time to stop and look to see what his soulmate wrote. He had a feeling it was something better than stick figures and dicks.

The bad guys never waited for romance.

“What the shit was that?” It wasn't until later where they were on the Quinjet that Clint came over to confront Steve again. He was thrumming with adrenaline. This had been a bad one. It was the goo, corrosive and dangerous, one drop was poisonous to lay a man out cold. Clint hated goo.

Steve didn't bother to respond… or be modest. He stripped the top half off his uniform, letting it dangle at his waist. The air was cool on his bare chest, the sweat drying and chilling him. Steve held his arm out to see the writing, fading. All he could make out was the “New York”. He showed Clint.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Ohhhh.”

“Yeah.” Steve wasn't sure where this was going.

“That's good then.” Clint nodded after he spoke and turned on his heels back to the pilot seat. “I'll punch it.”

“Appreciate it.”

************

Tony was an adorable little shit and she just wanted to pinch his cheeks but if he didn't stop calling her Elizabeth, she was going to throat punch him. For two days now he was hanging around the state-of-the-art labs he set Jane up in, fiddling with her handmade gadgets and throwing out sass like it was hundred dollar bills and he was making it rain. He was her adult male spirit animal but he was driving her absolutely batty.

“Don't you have something to solder.” She blew her bangs out of her eyes and crossed them trying to decipher Manic!Jane handwriting. It was tricky business.

Tony scoffed. “Intern, I am always working.”

“On what? The runway? Growing facial hair? I think you should check that off your list.”

“I like you, Lizzie. I can call you Lizzie? I like you, Lizzie.”

She hadn't meant to shout. Really. She just couldn't take it anymore.

“No! You cannot! And no more Elizabeth! Or Eliza or Beth or any other fucking variation of the name! No more! My name is Darcy!” She was screeching at the end of it and then just as suddenly as she lost her temper she found it again and primly sat back down on the lumbar supporting leather office chair she was never ever going to give up. Ever.

Tony’s face was doing something. A cross between flabbergasted and insulted and flummoxed but mostly he looked constipated so she ignored him and made plans to slip him an Exlaxx later if it didn't magically clear up on its own. She had already decided she was going to adopt him even if he couldn't get the name right. He totally fucking needed her.

“Friday!” Tony yelled. Darcy looked around before she remembered.

“Yes, Sir?”

“I think you dropped the ball.” Tony was messing around with his StarkPad.

“Impossible Sir.”

“Why is there a Darcy in front of me and I’m just now hearing of it.”

“I tried to tell you. You put me on “do not disturb” because, to quote: I want to play with the shiny new humans.”

“You did say that.” Jane, heretofore off in her own little world came back to defend the AI.

“Sass from all sides!” Tony cried. “In my own home!”

“Blame Thor.” Darcy was barely paying attention. Had Jane been drunk when she wrote on the cocktail napkin? Where had she even found a cocktail napkin? Was there a cocktail napkin fairy? Did the cocktail napkin fairy also bring… cocktails? Where could she get one? A drink… not a fairy. Buzzy little bastards. Ok. She was officially going crazy.. Darcy put down the offending flimsy paper.

“Whaaaat?” Tony was looking at her weirdly again. This time like she was the answer to the meaning of life.

“You would totally draw dicks on your soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author does not now nor will she ever truly care about grammar.-*
> 
> Please be kind and know that any comment involving critism will be met with an eye roll the size of Milwaukee and a giant foam middle finger. (This does not include helpful responses.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but it was a good stopping place. 
> 
> Steve and Darcy meet.

“How in the fuck could you possible know about that? Actually. I don't want to know. Just go away. I have work to do.” She made a shooing motion at him after throwing him a piece of the good dark chocolate she had taken out. For the antioxidants, to keep her skin clear.

“Cap is a lucky bastard.” Tony was shaking his head, a little bit with wonder and a little bit with disappointment. There went his fantasy about a threesome. Pepper had always had a thing for curvy brunettes and had spent the last two night whispering dirty things in his ear about the delectable Intern.

“I don't know what you are talking about so I'm going to ignore you. Now go away.” Darcy pushed her glasses up her nose for the hundredth time that day and pursed her lips. Tony was up to something and she didn't like it. She had taken the wrong approach to dealing. He was too much like a cat being ignored and wanting all the attention.

“Can't,” he wasn't paying any attention to her now that her gaze was on him. Tony was reading something on his tablet. “Gotta watch the show.”

“What show?” Jane asked idly. She wasn't really paying attention. She had the twirly doohickey in her hands. She never paid full attention with a gadget in her hands.

“There is theatre here?” Thor popped his blonde head in the door. He looked excited.

“Yeah, Point Break! If you can find some snacks, we can have dinner and a show!” Tony clapped his hands like the diva he was.

“I know where my Lady Jane hides the pop tarts.” Thor was ever so helpful.

“You're a good man Thor. Does she have blueberry ones?”

“Are those the Blue Raspberries and sprinkles?” Thor snagged two bottle of water from the fridge, he was eyeballing his distracted girlfriend. She didn't like to share her pop tarts or their location.

“Traitor.” Darcy grumbled. Tony grinned at her like he knew all the things and that was probably true. She tried not to let bother her.

“Anthony, ''tis the show entertaining?” Thor inquired.

“I'm not sure big guy. How do you feel about Soulmarks?” Tony found a comfortable seat atop a metal table, not too far from Darcy’s desk. She shot him a dirty look.

“''Tis to be revered. To witness the meeting between two Soulmates is a blessing and a cause for celebration.”

“All I'm hearing is party! You're right!! Friday! A case of champagne!”

“Yes, Sir. Any preference?”

“Sweet. Like the knowledge in my brain.” Tony crowed.

“Or the taste of victory on the glorious and bloody battlefield!” Thor rose his fist to the air. A small blue current ran around his knuckles making Jane curse loudly, the way Darcy had taught her. Darcy beamed like a proud mama.

“What in the fuck Stark? We are here. Why the hell have you made me drag Cap all the way down here. I want pizza and a shower, at the same time. With a beer.” Clint was bitching. “And Cap has a… “ he trailed off when he saw Darcy.

“Pretty.” He said.

“Cap’s.”

“Shit.”

“Agreed.”

“Unfair.”

“We could be supportive.”

“But the jelly.”

“Pep would agree.”

“Hawt.” Clint coughed as Steve finally came into the labs, dirty and tired, a little furious.

“Is there a pen in here? Why there isn't a pen on the Jet I don't know but it's a major oversight. I know you like technology Tony but we need to put pens. For Emergencies.”

Tony cackled with glee as Steve searched the room for a pen, finally pulling one out of Jane’s bun.

“Sorry ma'am.” He said respectfully and chagrined.

“No prob.” She was still fiddling with the doohickey.

Steve looked around the lab at all the people watching him and blushed. He had put his uniform on when they disembarked but now he didn't want to wait any longer. So modesty fell to the floor as the top of his suit fell to his waist. He wondered if Tony would work with him on a redesign.

“I'm in New…” his head shot up when a glass broke. A ceramic coffee cup, full and held by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The coffee puddled around her canvas shoes.

“No fucking way.” She cursed through sin red lips. “Finish it.” She demanded, eyes blazing.

“York.” He said out loud. And then half naked and blushing he rushed words out. “Please don't draw another dick!”

Tony snorted and chuckled, punching Thor on a massive bicep. Thor didn't pay him any mind. This was riveting stuff, even Jane had come over to lean against his hip. It was awkward to see such a… momentous occasion and even more awkward when the paired were blinking dumbly at the other.

“You're beautiful.” Steve said baldy.

“Uh… Thanks.” Darcy fidgeted in place. “I'm sorry about the dicks.”

“I thought you were a guy.” He said sheepishly.

“That's sexist.” Darcy accused half heartedly. “Wait. Are you gay?” She eyed him up and down. There had been rumors about his best friend. The one that was apparently still alive.

“I was prepared to be.”

“Awwww” Jane was petting her boyfriend’s shoulder. “That's adorable.”

“More like adorkable.” Tony snarked, breaking off a piece of his pop tart and handing it to the other scientist.

“Penis.” Clint piped up for absolutely no apparent reason. No one paid him any mind.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America getting cock blocked left and right

“I’m not going to die a virgin.” Darcy said to no one in particular.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Steve replied. He looked like he couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth and also like he wanted to rip all of her clothing off. No one else in the room said anything. Not even Thor who had been shouting encouragements and suggestions on proper ways of consummation. Tony looked scandalized by some of Thor’s suggestions and Jane had set down her doohickey to cuddle up to her alien boyfriend. Clint was flipping a stray arrow around in boredom. He was still tired and dirty and as great as Soulmates! were, he wanted some pizza and a nap. It wasn’t like he got to see the babe naked. 

Shame. 

Steve was thinking that it was only three minutes from the lab to his quarters. Three short little minutes. He could be inside of her in four. Connected deep and at the most intimate of natures. She didn’t look like she would protest. She looked quite eager, lips parted and eyes staring him down, blue and steadfast. 

“Do not even think about it.” Natasha “cock block” Romanov did not breathe heavily, but a normal woman would have with the way she had run to Tony’s lab.

“You don’t get a say in this Nat.” Steve did not tear his eyes from his prize. 

“Steven…”

“Why you always making me wait?” Darcy’s lower red lip was poking out. That decided it. Steve just couldn’t take it anymore. There she was, in person, his person. A person he hadn’t even dreamt existed despite his yearning. Beautiful. She was so fucking beautiful. And Pure. Just as pure as sin. He wanted to taste her. So he did. Cherries. And then that little moan. It was the moan that broke him. She harrumphed when he threw her over his shoulder. She made a squeal and gripped his suit with both hands. Her bottom was soft in his hold and close enough for him to sink his teeth into. 

“About damn time” he heard the other brunette mutter into Thor’s neck. 

Steve couldn’t agree more.

Darcy couldn’t believe she was ass up on Captain America’s shoulder and about to be de-virginated. By her Soulmate. Things were going well.

Real well.

“You’re beautiful.” He put her down in way where every part of her body touched every part of his. His hot, hard, half naked body. She laid a palm on his chest to feel his real live heartbeat. Her fingertips tingled, and goosebumps raised the hairs on the back of her neck. This was Awesome! But momentous. 

“I want to kiss you.” He said.

“Then kiss me.” She demanded and puckered up. He didn’t hesitate in any way and the butterflies in her stomach were aflutter. Captain America has soft lips. Much softer than she would’ve imagined if she had ever thought to imagine an Avenger as her Soulmate. His tongue was invading her mouth and it felt strange at first but then she licked back at him and he groaned. His hand moved up into her hair and gripped hard to keep her in place. She reveled in it. How close he was. The way he smelled, sweaty and bitter like gun powder.

“Goddammit.” He muttered unexpectedly then lifted her up again and carried her to a dark bedroom. She wasn’t even curious. Darcy was doing her best to climb him like a tree. Her apex could feel the heat of him through her leggings. This was really happening. Her soulmate was here, alive and well and between her legs. 

Darcy yelped when they fell to the bed. He landed first, grinning up at her surprise. Oh. Oh my. She liked that very much thank you. Darcy moved her hips slowly and he groaned. She like that very much indeed.

“Well, things have gotten interesting.” The gravelly voice was unfamiliar but not unkind.

“Get the fuck out of my room Bucky.”

“In front of the lady Steven?” The Winter Soldier mocked. 

“Soulmate.” Darcy supplied. 

“Best friend.” The newcomer nodded. 

“We can set up cuddle schedules later.” Darcy informed him. 

Bucky laughed and nodded. “Prettiest guy I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m never going to live that down.” Steve pouted. Darcy buried her head in his chest filling the room with giggles. 


	6. this one kind of got out of hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get heated

So… Darcy was still a virgin. But that was okay because she was cuddled in the lap of one freshly showered soulmate, on the couch of a billionaire in the middle of a crowd full of heroes, some of them, her close friends. For a minute Darcy felt small and insignificant but only a moment before Steve nuzzled into that spot on her neck that never failed to make her sigh.

He had decided to wait. Just in case she decided she didn’t want to be a part of the match. He was a big dummy. Why would she ever not want to be a part of his world. Dangerous… yes. But Jane was her chosen Home Slice and danger followed the astrophysicist around like a lost puppy. Danger was no stranger to Darcy Lewis.

It had been three weeks and she wasn’t sure how to go about getting in his pants.

“You should get naked.” Was Bucky Barnes’s helpful suggestion. Clint had turned bright red and fled the room screaming “Penis”. Whatever that was about she didn’t want to know but Darcy didn’t think dropping her draws was going to help matters.

Tony wasn’t much more help. He wanted to convince Thor to bring that good-good mead down from Asgard.

“For science!”

“No.” Pepper had said and that had been the end of that.

It was Nat who came up with the perfect solution during their mid-afternoon cuddle time. Barnes, the little shit, had made a chart for “Quality Steve Time” which had turned into “Quality Cuddle Time.” And after that the whole thing was a monster of scheduling. Darcy wanted no part of it. She just showed up in the living room and waited for them to show. Nat liked to nap on her in the afternoons. Not that Darcy actually believed the superspy slept. But she had pretty hair and never flinched when Darcy played with it.

“Tell him.” She had winked and handed Darcy a blue pen.

“Should I go with “come get me big boy” or would it be more appropriate to ask nicely. “please take my virginity Mr. Rogers.?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong.”

Darcy was left to own devises. She rat-a-tat-tatted the pen against her thigh. Un-rhythmically and inconsistently. Then she just stopped over thinking and went with her instincts.

 

 ******

 

“Something wrong?” Scott blurted when Steve flinched and broke his stance. Damn. He was really looking forward to that boxing lesson. Steve wasn’t paying attention. He was stripping of his gloves and Henley.

“Damn.” The Captain muttered beneath his breath. “Gotta go.”

“Weird.” Scott called after him and jabbed the air a couple of times like he knew what he was doing.

“Elbows up!”

“Dammit Friday!”

“Language Mr. Lang.”

 

*****

 

“I thought you were hurt.”

“That’s a strange reaction.” Darcy pouted at him. She wasn’t exactly naked, but her tank top sans bra left little to the imagination and her booty shorts were not as generous as her ass. She blinked at him a couple of times. Just so he got the point. Then Darcy dropped her pen.

“Oh dang.” She exclaimed and bent down like the good yoga had taught her. His groan was gold to her ears. And worth the wedgie.

“Darcy…” he moaned. “You’re killing me.”

“Please Steve. I don’t want to waste anymore time. I need you now.”

“Yeah. I got the note.” Steve shook his arm and smirked. “I wasn’t quite sure what I was seeing at first.”

“Hey! My stick figures are superior to all the stick figures and you know it!” She poked him in the chest for emphasis and then left her finger there to just feel him a little.

“Did you have to draw them having sex?”

“That’s us Steven.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh? Do you think so sweetheart?”

It wasn’t what he said. It was how he said it and the pit dropped out of Darcy’s stomach right onto the kitchen floor. She didn’t melt. That would be cliché. It was more like her legs just forgot how to stand. Luckily, he was already reaching for her and pulling in for a kiss. The kiss. The kind that was in competition with the top five kisses of all time. Move over Wesley. Steve Rogers was getting his head in the game.

Darcy wasn’t sure when they moved from the kitchen to her room, but she recognized the softness of her bed and the way it always smelled like fancy soap. God bless Tony Stark.

Steve was heavy on top of her. In the best of ways and it wasn’t long before she realized he was touching her there between her legs. In a place she had only ever touched before. She didn’t make a sound; too afraid he would stop. His eyes glittered like diamonds in the evening sun. Then he did this fancy move and her booty shorts became a skirt and his face was between her legs and her face was on fucking fire because his tongue was touching her, licking her, tasting her and he seemed to like it because he was licking at her with strong broad strokes and her legs were shaking like her whole body was a fault line and things were getting warm and her nipples were hard and pebbled against her tank top and holy shit he was still fully clothed and his tongue was wicked and wonderful and she wanted to scream and burst into a thousand pieces so she grabbed his hair and sort of just… shattered.

“That was so pretty Darcy. Watching you let go like that.” Steve was kissing her face, her eyes and her nose and he tasted a little salty and Darcy realized that was her own essence on his tongue but then she was distracted because something was pushing into her and he was sweating and straining like he wanted to push hard but couldn’t and the pressure was growing and then it was just painful and everything in the whole world was centered on her ladybits and how Steve Rogers: Soulmate was about to ruin them with his giant fucking peen and then it was so fucking painful she cried out and he was panting like he was the one hurt and she just wanted to sock him in his perfect jaw but she was scared she was going to break her fucking hand and he wasn’t moving and he wasn’t moving and he still wasn’t fucking moving and his breathing was still labored and she had to pee a little and then he shifted…

“Oh.” Darcy said out loud.

“Baby, please, don’t move.” He sounded wrecked. “I’m sorry.” He was whispering into her skin.

“I’m ok.” She whispered back and when she lifted her hips a little she realized, it wasn’t a lie.

 


	7. The end for now

“Hurts.” Darcy whimpered, and it did but she didn’t want him to feel bad, so she tried to kiss him. Steve was having none of it.

“Please stay still, Love.” Steve sounded like he was gargling rocks and it did something to her insides that made him outright groan like he was being punched in the gut. Darcy filed it away for future reference.

“Steven, if you don’t move, I will make you move.” She was already pinching his neck. No effect. 

“I… can’t hurt you again, Baby, you have to understand.” 

Her big dumb soulmate. “Steven. You broke my hymen. It’s normal. I didn’t realize it would hurt so much. But I’m fine now and I would like to continue please and thank you.” Darcy kissed his shoulder since he wouldn’t move for her to kiss his mouth. A moment. Then another. Then he was pulling out and she thought maybe he was going to get up and walk away but instead he slowly pushed back into her and something very strange was happening because she wanted him to do it again and again and again and he suddenly was doing it again and again and again but slow and steady and she was trying to buck up into him and he wasn’t letting her but he was kissing her this time and her thighs were shaking from the strain but also he was touching her ladybits with his thumb and it was zinging right through her until she was screaming his name like a fucking banshee. 

His hips lost rhythm and he dropped on her heavy like stone, but she didn’t care because her actual blood was buzzing buzzy bees under her skin. 

“Are you purring?” he was taking her shirt off and touching her breasts like they were the finest of crystal. 

“I don’t need your judgement Steven.”

^^^^^^

“Tis a joyous occasion!!!!!” Thor exclaimed when they came down for family dinner. Darcy gave absolutely no shits of embarrassment. Steve’s face was afire. It was cute. So was the way he held her in his lap the whole time. But she drew the line when he tried to feed her.

“I’m not glass.” She whispered to him. 

“He knows that.” Bucky said from across the table. Darcy’s glare held no heat. 

“I do know that.” Steve whispered to her. 

“Tis normal, Lady Darcy. He will be a good provider for you.” Thor’s input was said with a mouth full of delicious bread. 

“They will never understand.” Nat winked at her and passed the potatoes. Darcy shrugged. Nat was right. They wouldn’t understand. Throwbacks the lot of them.

“What?” Clint said around a bread roll. “Tasha, what won’t they understand?” 

“Penis” Darcy hissed at him just to see his face match the color of Steve’s to a T. There was a lull after that, the whole table looking at her cuddled up on Steve’s lap. Darcy did her best to keep her face impassive, but it was long before a giggle escaped. After that the dinner became a little bit of chaos, which was perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Sister likes this!


End file.
